


The man

by akmmka



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmmka/pseuds/akmmka
Kudos: 1





	The man

Aaron is watching a man standing over by the bikes at the scarp yard. He has a paper in one hand and a pen in the other pointing at the bikes and scribbling something down. A potential buyer he would say. 

“May I help you?” the man turns around smiling but as he meets Aarons eyes his smile falters.

“Aaron Livesy!” he sounds surprised maybe a little shocked. 

“It’s Aaron Dingle now or Sugden Dingle actually.” He bit his lip, why on earth did he give the man that information? It is not even true anymore. 

“You married Victoria Sugden?” the man makes a face and looks even more surprised. 

“No, her brother.” He answers calmly and again, why can’t he keep quiet? It is not like he is under oath here. 

“Andy?” the man is close to screaming now. 

“No, the other one, Robert.” 

“Well, that does make more sense, but still, the homophobe went gay, that is the news of the day or year.” He shakes his head looking amused. “I can’t believe it” he mutters to himself still looking amused. 

Aaron has no idea of who this man is. He seems to know people from around here but not good enough to know that Aaron changed his name. Still being called a homophobe, this must be someone from the past or someone who he doesn’t know but who read about him in the papers from the trial.

“Who are you?” He doesn’t care about customer service. He doesn’t try to sound nice or like he is interested. He just wants to know who this man is and he wants to know right now. 

“I’m Ben, the gay, the queer, the faggot, the fairy, the poof…. “he becomes silent, looks Aaron right in his eyes. “Whatever you and your friends would call me then, when we went to school together.”


End file.
